


My Knight in Sweaty T-shirt

by nek0zawakun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "What the hell happened?""You were knocked out by the basketball.""Why are you carrying me?""It was my punishment.""For what?" Reiko furrowed her eyebrows."For laughing too hard." Aomine smirked and chuckled as if remembering what happened.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	My Knight in Sweaty T-shirt

"Cannot be helped," Satsuki said changing into her physical education uniform.

"Easy for you to say," Reiko straightened her t-shirt and sighed heavily. She was not good at sports. Ever. And even if there was a slight potential, she was too nervous when people were watching.

"It's just for today Rei-chan," Satsuki patted her back and fixed her shorts.

"Sure...one day of shame and lifetime of embarrassment," Reiko retorted.

Momoi laughed. "It's just your typical day of physical education, but in the same hall as the guys. Besides," she added. "It is only our class, and you know everyone there." she winked and pulled her friend out of the changing room.

"Yeah...yeah..."

Reiko stalked after Momoi with deep grief on her face. She was good at all school subjects, a member of newspaper club, a member of photography club, a member of art club, a member of...you name it - she did it, but sports were her weakness.

"Come on, stop struggling. Dai-kun is going to be there," Momoi winked.

Reiko rolled her eyes. "Why do I care if your anti-social boyfriend will be there?"

"How many times do I have to tell you; he is not my boyfriend. Tetsu has my heart..." Momoi blushed like a schoolgirl...which she was. "Weren't you the one wanting him to pose for you art project?"

"The guy has panther like grace!" Reiko threw her hands in the air. "It's not my fault he is perfect for this project!"

The two continued bickering until they've reached the sports hall. Momoi pushed her friend through the door causing Reiko to lose balance and fall right through.

"Ouch!" she yelped glaring at her friend.

"Ah, Miss Momoi, Miss Mori, we are delighted you two could join us. The sarcasm of the teacher made everyone laugh. "Detention after school, now please follow what the rest of the girls are doing."

"You owe me one," Reiko hissed under her breath when Momoi helped do the stretches.

"Look, the guys are playing basketball." Satsuki whispered staring at the other side of the hall.

"You mean your lover is playing basketball, everybody else is rather..." she didn't finish her sentence because Momoi vicious fist connected with her head.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Miss Mori would you be so kind to demonstrate to the others how to throw the basketball." the PE teacher clearly had something against her.

"No...I think I'll just watch...from over here...and maybe even over there..." Reiko laughed nervously as she tried to crawl away.

"Miss Mori, now!" the teacher insisted.

The girl sighed and got up. The situation was as bad as she thought it would be. Even the guys stopped playing at stared at her. Everybody knew about her sport misfortune and waited patiently to be entertained. Large grins were already plastered all over their faces, not because they were mean, not at all, but because it was hilarious of how hard she tried and what turned out of it.

"One step, two steps, three steps, four steps..." the girl counted the steps as she clenched onto the basketball which seemed too big for her delicate hands.

"Miss Mori, today!" the teacher hurried.

Reiko flipped him off in her head and felt a bit better. she stood at the line and looked at the net. It looked too far away. She sighed.

"One day of shame, lifetime of misery..." she mumbled, closed her eyes and threw the ball.

Everything happened too fast. The ball bounced off the ring and hit her on head. The heard distant laughter as her eyes closed and she passed out.

***

Reiko opened her eyes and the first thing she was a wet sweaty t-shirt, the second - Aomine's annoyed face.

"EH?" she shifted abruptly trying to get away, wondering why she is so close.

"Stop moving or I'll drop you," Aomine barked.

"What the hell happened?"

"You were knocked out by the basketball."

"Why are you carrying me?"

"It was my punishment."

"For what?" Reiko furrowed her eyebrows.

"For laughing too hard." Aomine smirked and chuckled as if remembering what happened.

First Reiko turned white, then red, then white again. "LET ME GO!" she screamed fighting out of Aomine's arms.

"Wow...wow..." Aomine grabbed her firmly and ran to the nurse." He burst the door open, but the nurse was nowhere to be seen. He dropped the girl on the bed and sighed. "You owe me," he said.

"SAY WHAT? You owe ME one for pressing me to your sweaty...stinky uniform." she retorted.

"Troublesome woman." Aomine brushed her off and walked out of the room completely ignoring Reiko's yells.

***

"Well...you can't be good at everything," Momoi said walking next her friend the next morning.

"Yeah...yeah..."

"Don't worry I'm sure everyone already forgot about it."

"Really?" Reiko raised her eyebrow.

"Nope!" Momoi laughed. "Don't worry, things like that happen all the time, you will be okay."

"Oi, ball-head!" the girls turned around to see Aomine yawning behind them.

"Dai-kun, how mean!" Momoi exclaimed hanging on his arm.

"Satsuki get off me," Aomine shrugged her off.

"Too mean!" the girl pouted. Reiko ignored the two and continued walking, all her thoughts were occupied with yesterday's embarrassment. "Why are you on time anyway?"

"I have things to do plus this one," he nodded at Reiko, "owes me one."

"I don't owe you anything!" Reiko exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "Ugh...why did this have to happen!" she stormed past the two and rushed toward school trying to fight her annoyance.

***

The day turned out to be decent taking into consideration 3 ball jokes, 4 demonstrations, 2 drawing and several fingers being pointed at her.

"Yes, okay, I took the ball to my head. Haha...hilarious, now move on with your life," she barked at the kid who did another demonstration of the ball hitting her head and her fainting.

"Tough day, huh?" Imayoshi smiled.

"You have no idea." Reiko replied sketching basketball poses in her notebook. "I mean... better than expected...but...ughhhhhh..." she groaned hiding her face. "The shame!"

"Haha, don't worry about it."

"Thanks for letting me stay during your training times, I appreciate it." Reiko smiled still resting her head on her knees.

"Anything for the art club." Imayoshi replied.

The door burst open and Aomine walked in.

"I heard he laughed so hard, he almost passed out." Imayoshi said.

"Oh, how I wish he did!" Reiko whispered through his gritted teeth.

"Oi, ball-head, come with me, time to pay your debt."

"I told you already, I owe you nothing." Reiko retorted glaring at Aomine.

"I didn't carry you all the way to the nurse for nothing." Aomine grabbed her arm and yanked her up. He threw the girl over his shoulder completely ignoring her protests and screams.

"Be gentle to her," Imayoshi smiled and handed Aomine Reiko's stuff.

"Don't tell me what to do," Aomine hissed, grabbed her bag and marched out and all the way to the school's roof.

He eased her down and dropped her bag nearby.

"What the hell Aomine, what do you want?"

Without a word he took some papers out of his bag and showed into her hands. The girl quickly scanned them in shock and fear.

"Aomine...what the...are you COMPLETELY hopeless at chemistry?"

"Shut up...I just don't get it,"

"Wha...how...oh God, why me?!" she sat down and took two pencils out of her bag along with some paper. "Take this and make notes as I speak." * _I can't believe I am doing this_.*

For the next two hours Reiko talked and talked about bonding and chemical reactions, too busy to notice that Aomine did not make a single note. All he did was sit there and stare at her until she finally snapped out of it.

"Aomine...are you following?"

"Huh?" Aomine raised his eyebrow and yawned. "Yeah, yeah..."

Reiko furrowed her eyebrows and closed the book. "Well, I think I've paid what I 'owe' you. Let’s never do this again." the girl grabbed her bag and made her way to the exit when a strong arm stopped her. Aomine pulled her closer and before she could protest his lips crashed onto hers. Daiki eagerly parted her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the strawberry milk which she had every lunch. Reiko groaned and clenched onto his shoulders. Aomine was a good kisser. And to her great surprise his lips were soft and smooth.

Aomine deepened the kiss slowly walking the girl into the wall. His hand landed onto her neck squeezing it gently. It felt good. Reiko eased into his grip, feeling relaxed. Aomine was so much taller than her making the angle of kissing uncomfortable, but she didn't mind.

Reiko was unsure of how long this kiss continued but when Aomine finally stopped, she felt out of breath.

He licked his lips and the tip of his thumb.

"Now that's what I call debt paid in full." he smirked showing her his flawless white teeth.


End file.
